


The Baby Filter Distracted Me

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [25]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby filter, F/F, Filters, Lumity Month 2020, Selfies, Short, Snapchat, Tickles, butterfly filters, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Amity and Luz are supposed to be studying for their quiz, but Luz would much rather mess around and take pictures.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	The Baby Filter Distracted Me

Oct 8th: Selfies

“Amity! Amity! Look! This filter made me look exactly like how I used to as a baby! Isn’t it weird? I had such chubby cheeks!” Luz called, distracting Amity from her studies for the fifteenth time that evening. 

“Luz, all of these filters are cute, but I really need to- oh my titan you had such chubby cheeks!” 

“I know right! Here, you try!” Luz shoved her phone into Amity’s hand, positioning it so that it captured her full face. 

“Woah! My eyes are so soft looking...” 

“Awww you were such a cute baby!” Luz cooed, pulling Amity into her lap and nuzzling her face into her neck. 

Amity let out a shriek, weakly pushing Luz’s head away with a shout of “that tickles!” 

The two stopped laughing as Amity accidentally took a selfie. The quality was very shaky, as Amity was laughing really hard at the tickles, but the joy from the picture was clear as day. 

“I like this one.” Amity said, smiling at the blurry photo. 

“I’ll send it to you!” Luz extended her arms from behind Amity’s neck and pressed the save button before sending the picture straight to Amity’s scroll. 

“We should take more pictures together. I think this is the first one we’ve ever taken.” Amity said, leaning against Luz. 

“Why not right now? We have time.” 

“We gotta study for our quiz Luz.” 

“We’ve been studying all day, let’s just take a break for pictures! Here, let’s take one with the butterfly filter!” 

They never went back to studying and ended up cramming for the quiz during passing periods. 


End file.
